parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 3
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Steve: We are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: We are Looking for Clues from Blue. *Diego: We are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Tyrone: To Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner! *Mailbox: Hey Steve, I'm Putting Up These Posters, to Tell Everyone About the Show. *Steve: Oh, These are Great, We're Gonna Put the Stage, Right There. *Linny: Great! *Mailbox: The Whole Neighborhood Said They Were Coming. *Steve: Yep, The Whole..., Neighborhood. *Kai-Lan: Wow, We Better Keep Looking for Clues, So That Blue Has a Singing Partner, Before They Get Here. Let's Go, Go, Go! *Steve: We are Looking for Blue's Clues, We are Looking for Blue's Clues, Why Can't I Ever Find a Clue Like You? *Wubbzy: Wow!, Wow! *Sportacus: Yeah, Why is That? *Steve: How Come I Never Find the Clues First? *Stephanie: You Do Steve, Like You Usually Do! *Steve: You Know, Just Once, I'd Like to Find a Clue First, You Know, Just, One Time, I... *(Stamp) *Steve: What Was That? *Miss Spider: (Gasps) Jumping June Bugs, A Clue! *Steve: Yeah, That's What I'm Saying, I Wanna Find a Clue, Like You. *Holley: No, It's a Clue! *Steve: Oh, You See a Clue?, On My Shoe? *Squirt: A Clue! *Steve: A Clue?, Where?, Where is the Clue?, I Don't See... *Bounce: It's On Your Notebook! *Steve: Oh, There's a Clue, On the Notebook, Wow!, Our Notebook is, The First, Clue, To Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, See You're Really Good at Finding Clues. *Oswald: Thanks, Steve. *DJ Lance: That Was Very Nice. *Shout: Okay, Steve, Let's Draw Your Notebook. *Dan Handerson: Yeah. *Steve: So, We Need to Put Our Notebook, In, Our Notebook, A Loopy Line for the Spiral, A Square, Then the Thinking Chair, Arms, Back, Seat, and Legs, There, Our Handy Dandy Notebook. *Ruby: So, We're Trying to Figure Out, Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, and Our First Clue is, Our Notebook. *Steve: Well, Who Do You Think Should Be Blue's Singing Partner in the Big Music Show With, Our Notebook? *Bot: Maybe, It's Somebody Who Holds Our Notebook! *Steve: You Think? *Mr. Grouper: Yeah! *Steve: Wow, Maybe, But, We Better Find Two More Blue's Clues Just to Be Sure, and We Still Have a Lot to Do, Now Where Did I Put That Clipboard? *Jack: I Don't See It. *(Periwinkle Appears) *Periwinkle: You Gotta See This Trick, Come On. *(Periwinkle Climbing) *Periwinkle: I, The Amazing Periwinkle, Am About to Perform, One Of My Favorite Tricks!, I Put This Right Here, and Then I Put This Right Here. *Steve: Oh, Look, It's Periwinkle, from Next Door. *Oobi: Hello, Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Oh, Hi. *Steve: Where is My Clipboard? *Little Bill: Let's Keep Looking! *Periwinkle: OK, I'm Ready, Say the Magic Words, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus, Okay Now You Say That With Me, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus, Watch This Clipboard Appearo!, Do You Think Steve Will Like My Magic Trick?, You Do?, I'm Gonna Go Show Him Right Now, Steve, Steve, Where Did You Go?, I Wanna Show You My Big Magic Trick, So I Can Be in Your Magic Show! *Steve: Magic Show?, Did Periwinkle Just Say Something About a Magic Show? *Little Bear: No! *Maggie: Oh, He Probably Ment, Music Show. *Steve: Right, Maggie. *Franklin: Hey, We Found the Clipboard. *Steve: How Did I Miss That?, Okay, Let's Take a Look at Our List, We Had Our Breakfast! *All: Check! *Steve: We Still Have a Lot to Do. *Maisy: Make the Costumes, *Kipper: A Stage and Snacks, *Bob the Builder: And Play Blue's Clues! *Binyah Binyah: And Make Up a Song! *Slippery: Steve, Steve, Where are the Hats?, Can You Help Me Find the Hats? *Sidetable: Steve! *Steve: Okay! *Sidetable: Steve, I Have Something to Ask You and The Nick Jr. Characters. *Steve: Okay! *Slippery: Come On Steve! *Sidetable: Steve! *Elephant: Will You Help The Nick Jr. Characters Stay With Sidetable, Well Steve Helps Slippery? *Shane: Great! *Steve: Okay, I'll Be Right Back! *(Piano Plays) *Sidetable: Steve Needs to Hear, I Want to Sing in the Show, I'm Ready to Ask, He's Got to Know! *Dora: Great Idea, Sidetable! *Diego: Ask Steve! *Sidetable: All Right, This Time I Can Really Do It, I'm Going to Tell Steve, I Wanna Sing in the Show! *Pablo: That's the Spirit Sidetable. *Slippery: Woah! *(Happy Song Plays) *Steve: Steve's Got a Silly Hat! *(All Laughing) *All: Slippery's Got a Silly Hat! *(All Laughing Again) *All: Sidetable's Got a Silly Hat! *(Song Ends) *(All Laughing) *Sidetable: Steve, I Want to Do Something in the Music Show! *Steve: Hey, Hey That's a Great Idea, Sidetable. *Tuck: What are You Gonna Do? *Sidetable: I Want to, I Want to, (Sighs), I Don't Know. *Kai-Lan: Hey, I Know, We Have a Part That's Perfect for You. *Sidetable: You Do? *Wubbzy: Wow!, Wow! *Steve: Yeah, You Know How You're a Sidetable, Right? *Sidetable: Right! *Stephanie: Well, You Know How Sometimes, You Hold Things on Top of Tables, Right? *Sidetable: Right! *Steve: Right, You Could Hold All Our Hats, On Top of Your Table, That's What You Can Do! *Slippery: That's a Great Idea, Steve! *Sidetable: All Right. *Miss Spider: See, You're a Natural! *Sidetable: Thanks. *Steve: Sidetable Gets to Hold Our Hats. *All: Sidetable Gets to Hold Our Hats. *(Song Ends) *Sidetable: Being Shy, Is Oh, So, Tough, Now I'm Stuck, Holding This Stuff, I'm Not Just a Drawer, A Fact That's Ignored! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas